


Sleeping It Off (утро вечера мудренее)

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: После битвы с читаури Мстители расползаются спать





	Sleeping It Off (утро вечера мудренее)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping It Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415709) by [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion). 



Битва закончилась, Тор запер Локи в самом безопасном месте, какое только было в Башне Старка, чтобы все могли передохнуть. После того как поверженный полубог оказался в заключении, а Фьюри дал Мстителям своё благословение на отдых — будто они и без того не заслужили его, — команда разбрелась по Башне.  
  
Большинство из них было готово уснуть стоя, и самым готовым к этому был Тони Старк. Брюс полагал, что единственной причиной, почему тот ещё был на ногах, являлся костюм, и как только вспотевший и избитый Тони вылез из него, то просто упал.  
  
Как Брюс оказался сидящим на краю кровати Тони в тёмной комнате, было загадкой для него самого.  
  
Он знал, что остальных разрывало беспокойство, они всё ещё были готовы ринуться в бой, хотя их тела жаждали покоя, да и в его голове… Было такое чувство, будто другой парень управлял им, вёл коридорами, пока не нашёл комнату Тони, — так вот как он попал сюда! — и ощущение пропало, оставив после себя тихое спокойствие.  
  
Тони уже спал. Синее мерцание арк-реактора в груди заливало его странным светом, очерчивая щёки и покоящиеся на них ресницы.  
  
Брюс услышал шаги и, подняв взгляд, увидел у двери Стива. Тот всё ещё был в костюме, точнее, в том, что осталось от костюма.  
  
— Мне казалось, он треплется даже когда спит, — заметил Стив, но шутка уже устарела.  
  
— Он чуть не умер, — сказал Брюс, будто это всё объясняло. Его рука лежала на подушке рядом с головой Тони, а пальцы касались его волос, и он не знал, как так вышло. Это просто случилось.  
  
— Ты спас его, — мягко кивнул Стив. Как-будто в этом была заслуга Брюса.  
  
— Его спас другой парень.  
  
Но где-то в глубине разума… Это был его выбор. Его желание заставило другого парня прыгнуть вверх, потянуться и поймать Железного Человека до того, как тот разбился бы о землю.  
  
— Тор собирался его спасать, — заметил Стив. — По крайней мере, я так думаю.  
  
— Он бы не успел. — Брюс теперь мог даже пошутить над этим. Он видел Тора краем глаза, когда поднимался, но всё его внимание — внимание другого парня — было сосредоточено на небе и падающей фигуре, которая всё увеличивалась и увеличивалась…  
  
В холле раздались тяжёлые шаги и возник грязный сердитый Тор.  
  
— Локи не побеспокоит нас боле, — провозгласил он.  
  
На мгновение Брюс подумал, не убил ли Тор братца за всё, что тот натворил за довольно короткое время, но иногда связь между людьми не рвётся даже после такого. У Брюса не было никого, с кем бы его связывали подобные отношения, но этот мужчина из другого мира… похоже, он действительно заботился об их противнике — даже после того как тот снова и снова предавал его доверие.  
  
— Постарайся отдохнуть, — сказал ему Стив.  
Тор кивнул и заглянул в спальню Тони.  
  
— У нас не хватает комнат? — уточнил он, глядя на Брюса и Тони.  
  
— Я просто хотел убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, — поспешно сказал Брюс, чтобы объяснить своё присутствие в комнате приютившего их Старка. Это имело смысл и не звучало так дико, как было бы, скажи он правду.  
  
Тор ещё раз кивнул.  
  
— Повелеваю вам хорошо поспать, — сказал он и удалился. Его красный плащ порвался и поник, но всё ещё придавал ему… не вполне уместный вид. В жизни Брюса вообще было много неуместного, и мужчина в красном плаще был из этого не самым странным.  
  
— Тебе тоже надо отдохнуть, — снова повернулся к нему Стив.  
  
— Я отдохну. Когда расслаблюсь. — После того, как улеглось волнение от того, что его застанут тут, сидеть рядом с Тони было спокойно.  
  
Тот завозился на кровати и повернулся к нему. Не то чтобы сознательно тянулся к чему-то, но подкатился довольно близко, и его рука оказалась закинутой на бедро Брюса, которое немедленно обвила, удерживая. Спящий Тони выглядел настолько непохожим на себя бодрствующего — как и большинство людей… Но Тони Старк обычно весь состоял из показухи, а сейчас он выглядел самым тихим существом на планете.  
  
Со стороны Стива раздался какой-то звук, но когда Брюс посмотрел на него, выражение его лица было таким же, как раньше. Если оно и изменилось, Брюс не уловил разницы. Казалось, Стив собирался что-то сказать, но не смог сформулировать мысль.  
  
— Только не забудь отдохнуть, — сказал он в конце концов и вышел.  
  
Брюс проследил за ним глазами, даже если не мог видеть его сквозь стену, отслеживая путь по шагам, представляя, как Стив пересекает холл, высматривая себе пустую спальню или хоть что-то, где можно улечься. Скорее всего утром он обнаружится где-нибудь на диване, проснётся одним из первых и начнёт сновать, побуждая команду заниматься… чем бы там ни было.  
  
Кстати о пустых кроватях.  
  
Он знал, что не может просто просидеть здесь всю ночь, позволяя Тони использовать его как подушку. Пытаясь найти себе оправдание, Брюс взглянул вниз и обнаружил, что глаза Тони приоткрыты и он щурится в темноту. Конечно он заметил Брюса — не было ни малейшей вероятности, что он упустил, что не один в кровати. Но Тони ничего не сказал, только несколько раз медленно моргнул, подкатился ещё ближе и снова закрыл глаза. Его дыхание замедлилось и углубилось, возвещая, что он снова заснул.  
  
Сам не зная, зачем, Брюс коснулся волос кончиками пальцев, сам себе улыбнулся и подумал, что посидит здесь ещё немного… и ещё немного… до тех пор, пока он не понял, что слишком устал, чтобы бодрствовать. Видимо, именно поэтому когда он наконец вскинулся, просыпаясь, было уже сильно ближе к утру и он явно сполз ниже, видимо, рефлекторно приняв более удобную позу.  
  
Тони уже не было в кровати, но судя по заботливо подоткнутому вокруг Брюса одеялу, вряд ли он обиделся на такое наглое вторжение в своё личное пространство. Не то чтобы Брюс полагал, что Тони вообще принимает близко к сердцу что-либо, происходящее в его постели.  
  
Поскольку всё ещё было достаточно рано, Брюс решил, что ему надо ещё поспать, раз уж он один в кровати, а если Тони вернётся… Что ж, кровать достаточно большая, а утро достаточно близко, и Брюс просто отодвинется обратно.  
  
Разбудил его ДЖАРВИС, возвестивший о том, что завтрак уже готов, а запланированный позже поход за шаурмой всё ещё в силе.


End file.
